The Scar
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: On his twenties, the war ended along with all his happiness. His friends, his boyfriend and everyone he loved are dead. What our Great Hero, Harry Potter, will do? Slash!


**Title:** The Scar

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary: **On his twenties, the war ended along with all his happiness. His friends, his boyfriend and everyone he loved are dead. What our Great Hero, Harry Potter, will do?

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning: **Death, angst

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Category: **Angst/Drama.

**Status:** UN-BETAED Sorry for errors

**Notes: **I dunno how this came but I just wanted to write an angst/ dark fic of Harry. No, I don't hate Harry; I guess many of my stories have Harry suffering.

I chuckled

Really, I did. Life is not as many fairy tales paint them. Oh no, definitely not. Those are pure bullshit to brainwash the kids into happy ending. I don't believe in happy endings; never did, since I was able to think and talk properly, I never did.

A past, with many stains and sorrow; I was always treated the worst and yet I was famous, famous of something I never liked. I was known by clearly the stupidest thing I can't push my mind to remember. All I have is blurred shapes and the screaming of my dead parents scarifying themselves to save me, leaving me with a blasted mark on my forehead; the mark of a curse.

There's no point saying all my live over and over again. Many of you wizards and Muggle-born are aware who I was and the wonders that I did since my years inside the Hogwarts school. Believe me, been bloody famous is very annoying.

Of course, many of you know that the time the great fearful Dark Lord rose at my fourth year, killing Cedric Diggory at the process. After that the Ministry entered a fistful of refusal and acceptance that the Dark Lord was really up. After the Order of The Phoenix was up and the Mysteries developing on the Department of Mysteries, The Death Eaters attacked, searching for a prophecy Voldemort desperately wanted.

I, of course, been the great hero that I am, was there and destroyed the prophecy, a prophecy that talked about the Dark Lord's equal; in other words, me. At the process, my beloved godfather died, falling behind a ragged veil. I tried to save him, to reach for him, but Lupin stopped me; it was too late.

I never felt so angry towards somebody I didn't know; Bellatrix was responsible for his death and I desperately, trying to find some revenge, went after her only to find myself face to face with the pitiful snake-face Lord.

After some minutes of dueling everything was over when Dumbledore appeared and Voldemort, frightened, backed away. I was told about the prophecy and the reason my parents were dead.

It was bloody annoying; to be a teenager and to face something I never wanted to be part of. It was The Boy Who Lived, the hero, the only one who could call You-Know Who Voldemort, who could survive him. I was destined to kill him.

Many new things happened in my six year. The Slytherin house fell apart; each of their members left to join Lord Voldemort on his new mission. Of course I was expecting for a certain blonde man to be gone but as I direct my gaze to that table. I found him, looking rather weary and sulking, paler than usual. His eyes locked with mine and I was shocked to find, Draco Malfoy was lonely...

That Draco Malfoy was a man of feelings.

It came as a shock to Hermione as well and little by little I saw him walking in the corridors with Hermione and Ginny Weasley beside him, smiling weary at them both. Ron didn't took the scene well and roughly punched him in the face, earning lots of angry protest from Ginny and Hermione as I was forced to heave him to the hospital wing.

I noticed Draco was thinner, and his skin looked awfully pale, almost showing his veins. His eyes, somehow, was a mixture of loath and sorrow every time he looked at me; it was like he was having an internal battle, a battle he couldn't win. I began to feel pity for the boy, and approached him, without Ron of course, just like Hermione and Ginny did.

Little by little I won his confident, until we reconsider friendship. We played; we studied together and even fell asleep against each others after staring silently at the fireplace. That's when I understood Draco and I shared a similar pain. At the end of the year, I found he was living all alone in the Malfoy Manor, his mother died under the hands of Voldemort just after his father was caught and enclosed into Azkaban without a trial.

That was the first time I cried for someone, I broke down crying, blaming myself for everything that is happening. Many people were dying, to protect me, to keep me alive.

Draco tried to convince me it wasn't my fault but I couldn't keep shut, I knew it was my fault the Dark Lord was killing out there.

That's when Draco Malfoy kissed me.

I was shocked when he really did; and it actually felt good to feel his lips pressed against mine. I gave in; I kissed him back, not caring if he was a boy or my friend but I forgot everything and concentrate on his warm hands wrapping around my neck and pulling me down to the couch.

I can remember how he trailed kisses down my neck, exciting me, as I felt is warm breath against my skin. I dug my hands inside his cloak and robes, trying to touch his skin and feel the contact of his in mine.

"Are you sure Harry?" he asked me, for the first time calling me by my given name. I moaned, nodded and closer my eyes, pulling him closer to me.

He unzipped my trouser and removed my clothes until we were both naked, finally feeling his warm all around me, and the hardness of his groin on my thigh. I kissed him in a way I never did; letting all my emotions go.

"I want to feel you," I can hear myself saying. He moaned.

"Do you?" He slowly entered me, and I screamed loudly, feeling suddenly as a one being. Our auras joined and our magic was release everywhere.

We stopped after climaxing and he breathed out, "Do you love me?"

"I guess I do," I whispered, eyes half closed, "You eased all my pains."

That's when Draco and I became a couple.

And that's when I faced Voldemort once again.

Luckily I survived, For the sake of returning alive to Draco. I felt his worries, after the night we made love and so he did. A bond grew between us, like we were meant to be together. Before I escape from Voldemort's grasp, I managed to destroy one his powerful weapons to power and vanishing.

That's when the Final war began.

We were forbid to leave the castle and we spend all summer in Hogwarts. I was glad of course, Draco was also there. Hermione and Ginny were glad to see a smile on both our faces while Ron had a hard time accepting Draco and I was a couple but eventually he did. Ron also, confessed his feelings to Hermione, while I was gone with Voldemort. I was glad, for my friends to finally be together and stopped fighting.

The school term began. Since we weren't able to leave the castle, we didn't used books. We were trained as much we could afford pushing or magic against anything; dark arts creatures, dueling and even to repel and kill vampires

I found, Dumbledore formed his own army with Ministry workers close to him, about eighty-five Aurors, some giants, elves from the purest zones of the Dark Forest and even vampires, who disapproved Voldemort's ideal. Of course, many of the vampires on Voldemort's side were mad and crazy, without logic of live, as many vampire explained.

When the War broke in, we were at our finals. I still can remember how many people, as the doors opened fell down, twitching, screaming and dying. I felt Draco beside me along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. He would clung my hand and shiver slightly.

"This is horrible," I heard him whispering hoarsely.

"Be strong love."

At the middle of the war, Voldemort tried to reclaim Draco who rapidly refused and stuck to my side. He was mad, so mad that fired a random Killing curse who hit Ginny squarely in her chest.

Ron went mad, tears rolling down his eyes, as he charged to attack the fearful Dark Lord when I stepped in, trying to stop him. Draco looked horrible; he paled, covering his mouth, as he looked at Ginny's blankly horrible face. Hermione steady him and I was glad for her help as I was busy trying to stop Ron.

I decided to face the Dark Lord, alone. Ron, Hermione and Draco disapproved as Neville cried while holding Ginny closer to his chest. I screamed at them. I don't know why but I screamed.

It was my destiny to kill him and die if I have to.

Draco was a river of tears I never seen. He was begging me not to, but I ignored him. I couldn't look back.

His screams filled my nightmares, just like my mother's.

I stood for hours, battling Voldemort as I witness at the distance how one of my father's friend, Remus Lupin, slowly fell down, bloody pouring out of his guts; he was ripped opened.

I felt a heavy weight in my chest as Remus Lupin's eyes lost his warm weary nice gaze into nothing.

"Why?" I sobbed and Voldemort laughed like a maniac.

"Nothing in war is fair!" he screamed.

That's when Ron crying scream reached my ears and Hermione's body was blinded by a jet of green light.

"HERMIONE!!" Ron yelled almost ripping his vocal cords out. Voldemort kept laughing as I witness how my friends slowly died.

Ron was like a savage animal, pushing, slaughtering any Death Eater around, with all he could find around. He tired himself, managing to slaughter more than seven men, until a vampaneze pointed his gun at his forehead and blasted his brains out.

"NO!" I heard myself screaming, tears forming on my eyes. My glasses touched the tip of my nose as I felt something hit me hard on the ribs and doubling me over with pain. Searing pain snapped my bones burning them from inside, feeling how thousands of needles thrust in and out as I twitched on the floor under the Cruciatus Curse.

I caught my breath as the Dark Lord dismissed the spell. I was under his mercy; The Hero was under the Dark Lord's mercy. That's when a scream came over my left and a mop of long blonde hair blocked my gaze...It was Draco.

"Kill me," I heard him yelled, "If I have to die to kill you and save him, kill me."

"Stand aside, Draco."

"Kill me, instead of him."

'Draco, stop it!' I thought as the memories of my mother pleading Voldemort invade me.

"_Not Harry, please. Kill me, kill me instead."_

I don't know how he got it but something sharp was in Voldemort's hand and in second I saw it piercing Draco's stomach, making him chock blood and stumble to the floor.

I felt the world landing on my shoulders as a burning feeling grew inside me, "Draco," I managed to chock. I was shocked paralyze, not believing what's happening.

Voldemort's laughs snapped me and everything around us darkened as I launched himself at him and my hands reached his neck. I was banging his head against the ground as my glasses stained with Voldemort's clocking blood. He hurt Draco!

"I hate you!" he screamed on top of my lungs, slamming his head as hard as I could and strangling to death. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, MY GODFATHER, MY FRIENDS, AND MY BOYFRIEND! I HATE YOU!!!!"

Tears were rolling down my eyes as the life slipped from Voldemort's body. I enjoyed every struggling of him, as he looked at me terrified, begging for a short lap of air as I slammed his head and gripped his neck, turning colder.

The Dark Lord eventually, lost his grip on his wand and died. You thought he would die with a spell? I killed him with my bare hands, and I enjoy every bit of it.

I approached the bleeding Draco, who smiled at my presence. "Harry," he wheezed out. I hastily took his hand and rubbed them against my cheek, kissing it.

"Don't talk, you're going to be okay," I whispered, tears rolling down desperately.

"I lost too much blood Harry; it's time for me to go." I shook my head.

"No, Draco, Don't leave me alone, no."

"I love you."

"I love you too, please don't leave me."

Slowly Draco pushed me down and kissed me passionately...

He kissed me...

And died...

I cried like I never did in my live. I forgot my studies, my things. Everything reminded me of him. I ran off mad, and crying; feeling the rain soaking my skin, covering my tears.

I lost everything.

My friends...

My family...

My love...

Myself...

The Ministry found me and calmed me down. They submitted me into an asylum until I was 'healthy' enough to leave and continue.

Now, here I am, with a bottle of scotch, drinking myself into oblivion, one more day, recalling all the evens of the Final war.

Hermione's screams...

Ron's savage outburst...

Ginny's lifeless face...

Remus's ripped guts...

Mother's screams...

Draco's pleads...

And a final kiss...

I gripped the bottle of scotch and smashed it against the wall, seeing how the crystal broke and the liquid covered the white wall like blood.

Blood...

I fingered the silver polished metal of my gun, appreciating the coldness of it against my skin, just like Voldemort's neck under my arms.

I can remember, how Draco would wrap his arms around me and burry his face on my neck, whispering 'I love you' as I slowly drifted off to sleep under his warm protective arms.

"I love you," I whispered.

I placed the gun under my heart and pulled the trigger. Searing pain hit me at once and the flicker of warm blood pouring out as I continue to pull the trigger like a mad man.

Darkness was slipping in after minutes of bleeding and soaking my carpet. I could see at the distance, a light and the warm face of my lover, reaching for me, his silver eyes shining with his long blonde hair.

I noticed beside him, was Ron, Hermione and all those who died in the war. Sirius smiled at me as James, my father, wrapped his arm around my mother and both slimed at me.

"Harry," Draco whispered on my ear, "Welcome home."

I smiled, tears rolling down now, as the pain diminished as I remember a incoherent song...

_I tried so hard,_

_And got so far,_

_In the end it doesn't even matter._

_I tried to fall_

_To lose it all_

_In the end it doesn't even matter._

When the Ministry workers enter my house and see me like this, I will be history. I was a man destroyed; lonely.

Everyone will turn at my name and say,

There he was, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and on his forehead, was a bloody lighting bolt...

....Scar.

THE END

Notes: OMG! I never thought it will end this way! I was crying all the way down. Bloody crying! I do not think this is the end for book seven so don't flame me! It was angst enough? Review!


End file.
